


the centre cannot hold

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which kane hurts philip during the finale





	

Lukas’ eyes are sending the message to his brain. He can see the spot of blood blooming. His ears are, too. The shot is still ringing in his head, banging against his skull. His knees are saying, _we hurt we hurt we hurt_ where they’re digging into the rocks.

He wants to ignore the messages. He needs to ignore them.

He can’t.

Philip was shot. Shot, as in with a gun. A bullet from a gun.

The world is black and white and the only color is the red seeping into the front of Philip’s gray shirt. Kane is talking, saying something, but Lukas can’t hear him anymore.

He needs to get to him. He needs to do something.

He shoves himself to his feet, letting a cry of pain as the stitches in his side split apart. The noise pulls Kane’s attention back to him, and he turns, finger slipping over the trigger. He lifts the gun, but Lukas doesn’t falter.

He doesn’t care about the gun. He cares about Philip. Philip, dying, his blood painting the gravel red.

He moves past him, falling to the ground beside Philip.

The world seems to slow down. Lukas hears the slamming of a car door. Then Kane is running past him, far, far away. Helen takes off after him.

He doesn’t watch them go into the trees.

He’s looking at Philip.

Fire ignites in his chest, and he doesn’t have to look down to know he’s bleeding, badly.

He scoots closer to Philip, his vision going blurry. He carefully pulls Philip into his lap, holding him like he’s a small child.

He’s going to die. Philip is going to die. Helen might even die.

Lukas ducks his head buries his face in Philip’s hair, the hair he loves to brush back and tug on. Philip breathes shakily against him, his own face tucked into Lukas’ chest.

“L-Luk-“ Philip whispers. Lukas’ stomach drops.

Blood coats Philip’s lips. A tear rolls down the side of his face, raking through the dirt and blood.

Lukas presses his lips to Philip’s forehead, closing his eyes.  

“We’re good. We’re fine.” He says.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Philip says softly. This only makes Lukas more afraid, but he doesn’t say anything. He just holds him.

“I want to see my mom.” Philip says. Tears well in Lukas’ eyes, and he lifts his head, looking around.

A shot rings out through the trees.

Either Helen or Kane is dead or dying.

Philip is dying. Lukas is dying too. This is how it ends, he thinks. All of them, taken down by the same gun. No happy endings or tying up knots. There’s just bodies on the gravel and a gun in the woods.

Lukas never really believed he’d get a happy ending. The world had never shown him anything other than the opposite.

But Philip made him wonder. Philip made him believe that such a thing was possible for someone like him. This boy that came into his life and shoved right through every wall he had placed in front of himself like they were sheets.

That boy is dying, and Lukas is holding him.

Philip’s hand moves against him, like he’s searching for something. When his hand bumps into Lukas’, he flips his palm up. Lukas swallows hard, and threads his fingers through Philip’s.

Lukas is having trouble staying awake. His vision is blotchy, and he’s lightheaded.

Philip’s eyes shut slowly. Lukas isnt so tired that he doesn’t register what that means; he’s just too tired to try and do anything about it.

Maybe Helen will get back to them in time. Maybe she won’t. He can’t bring himself to care much about that anymore. Wherever they go, Lukas knows he’ll find Philip. That’s all he really wants.

And Lukas’ eyes fall shut, too.


End file.
